The technology disclosed in this specification relates to an improvement of reliability of data processed by information apparatus, and more specifically, to a control in attaching and checking an error detecting code for data protection.
The recent miniaturization and speeding up of the semiconductor manufacturing process technology has raised the risk of data corruption in semiconductor products. Accordingly, increased importance is now placed on technologies that enhance data reliability.
Under this situation, data is protected through various methods. In a case where computer systems communicate with one another via a LAN, for example, data is protected over the LAN by TCP checksum and Ethernet CRC, or the like. Over buses inside the computer systems, data is protected by a parity of a system bus. Data stored in a memory and a hard disk drive (HDD) inside an information apparatus is protected by error correcting codes (ECCs) (see JP 2004-530964 A and JP 2005-84799 A, for example).